


Surpise

by meantforinfinitesadness



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Escape, Hurt CC-2224 | Cody, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Worried Rex, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meantforinfinitesadness/pseuds/meantforinfinitesadness
Summary: He’s fascinated and a bit mortified when, from the General’s pointer finger, out came something akin to an interface arm. Granted, it wasn’t a whole arm but it had the same functionality.Rex watched with poorly hidden curiosity. The General inched closer to the port and the interface entered easily. The scary thing was that the General seemed to disappear from his own body.
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873879
Comments: 12
Kudos: 87
Collections: Bad Things Happen





	Surpise

**Author's Note:**

> one last fic before I leave for my trip!!!!!
> 
> This fills the square "Passing out from Pain" for my bingo card!!!!!

Cody grunted and shifted the weight of his General carefully. The Jedi’s left warm was slung across Cody’s shoulders and his right one swung by his side. The escape was difficult and both Cody and Obi-Wan sustained injuries. They were lucky that Rex wasn’t as injured as they were. Someone had to keep their guard up, and it wasn’t going to be the Commander or General.

Obi-Wan moaned in pain as the shift in position sent sparks through his body. 

“Sorry,” Cody mumbled through his bruised lips. 

“You two alright back there?” Rex asked, not taking his eyes off the path that lay before them. 

“Peachy,” Obi-Wan grunted out. He let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes for a moment. His whole being hurt and he knew it was only a matter of time before his body gave in to the injuries and pulled him into darkness. Normally, he would use the Force to ease his pain. Unfortunately, the collar around his neck was doing its job at keeping the Force from him all too well.

“We’re almost there,” Rex reassured the two. “Not long now, I can feel it.”

Obi-Wan hummed and kept his eyes closed a bit longer. He allowed his Commander to guide him on their way out, though he tried hard not to put all his weight on his injured Commander.

“We’ve got a problem.” Rex’s frustration forced Obi-Wan’s eyes open. Cody stopped just behind the Captain. “The door’s locked,” Rex explained, pointing to the lock. “We don’t have any way to get through it.”

The air was thick as Obi-Wan contemplated their options. In the end, there was only one thing they could do. 

“No.” Cody’s voice was hard and left no room for argument. Obi-Wan looked at him with wide eyes. “You’re not doing  _ that _ .” Cody looked at his General with a warning in his eyes. “You’re already in too much pain. There’s no way you’d make it through that.”

Rex watched the two with confusion on his face. 

“What are you two talking about?”

“It’s the only option we have.” Obi-Wan ignored the Captain for a moment as he gave Cody his full attention. “You know that as well as I.” He raised his eyebrows as he tried to push as much authority as he could into the words and look he sent. 

Cody watched him silently for a moment before sighing. It was hard for him to go against his General. 

“I’m still confused,” Rex said as he watched Cody practically drag his General to the control panel for the door. He watched as General Kenobi knelt with Cody’s help. The General removed the vambrace from his right arm and slipped the glove off his hand.

Rex’s brain ceased to work. It couldn’t quite comprehend what it was seeing. 

General Kenobi’s right hand was . . .

Well . . .

It was durasteel. He could see the intricate pieces of the hand and the way everything connected. 

“Uh,  _ vod _ ?” Rex looked at Cody. “Did you know you’re General-”

“Yeah,” Cody interjected. “You should watch what comes next.” He adds with a small smile that has an underlying sense of worry for his General. 

Rex does as he’s told. 

He’s fascinated and a bit mortified when, from the General’s pointer finger, out came something akin to an interface arm. Granted, it wasn’t a whole arm but it had the same functionality.

Rex watched with poorly hidden curiosity. The General inched closer to the port and the interface entered easily. The scary thing was that the General seemed to disappear from his own body. 

The light in his eyes dimmed and his body slumped. The interface did its job and Rex had to wonder what it was doing to the General. 

It seemed as though only seconds passed when the door finally opened. The arm retracted into the General’s finger once more. It seemed to have done more than Rex thought because he could only watch the General retched a few times before passing out.

“It hurts him to do that,” Cody explains softly as he gathers his General close. He’s ready to lift him, but Rex stops his  _ vod _ . 

“I’ve got him,” Rex says carefully. “You’re too injured to carry him like that.” He carefully pulls the unconscious General from Cody. He stands slowly and watches Cody rise with him. “You don’t have to explain now, but I  _ would  _ like an explanation.” He adds with a smile.

Cody smiles back and nods.


End file.
